GoodEvilLightDark
by EdwardIs4Me
Summary: Summery: Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata have a past that no one expected. It’s dangerous too everyone around them, at least until they learn to control it. Sasuke-Sakura, Neji-Ten-Ten, Naruto-Hinata, Shikamaru-Ino. Review! :D
1. Summery

Good. Evil. Light. Dark.

"talking"

Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

**Inner sakura known as Kari (car-ee)**

Summery: Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata have a past that no one expected. It's dangerous too everyone around them, at least until they learn to control it. Sasuke-Sakura, Neji-Ten-Ten, Naruto-Hinata, Shikamaru-Ino.

**Look if anyone likes this summery tell me and I'll write it.**


	2. Just another day

**Me: Okay this is my super fantabulous story!**

**Emmett:-whispers-too bad she doesn't own us.**

**Bella:-Why are we here? She's writing about Naruto.**

**Me: I can hear you ya'know.**

**Jasper: And?**

**Me:-slaps forehead-JUST SAY YOUR LINE!!!!**

**Bella:EdwardIs4Me does not own Naruto.**

**-Emmett and Naruto arguing in background-**

**Me: Naruto, on set, NOW!! Emmett, SHUT UP!!-sigh- boys.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Preface

I never thought being different would lead to this. Y'know the be yourself crap your parents tell you when your little? Do, just that, unless you're like me. Because if you're like me, blend in, stay in the shadows. My name is Sakura, this is my story.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Just another day

**Sakura****POV**

Just another day. Just another day where my teammates think I'm weak. Just another day where I work hard too catch up too Naruto and Sasuke…. and nobody notices. Naruto and Sasuke both have beat Kakashi-sensai, I haven't..

**Sakura! Stop! Show them you can be strong! Show them not to underestimate Haruno Sakura!**

Yeah…Thanks Kari!

**That's what I'm here for. Show them the hardcore Sakura, the one that doesn't need to be protected!**

Yeah!

**Great! The first thing is to change your look. Cut your hair.**

-sigh-Fine. She cut her hair so it fell to her shoulders

**Now grab things black.**

Sakura stepped into her closet and grabbed a black tank top that stopped one and a half inches above her belly button that said in dark blue 'My face is farther up", black cargo pants, a silver upper arm bracelet thing, a black choker with a cherry blossom in the middle, and Black ninja sandals.

**I approve. Now whenever you fight, ****NO** **holding back, which I know you always do. You never show your strength, which stops now!**

Right!

**Now last thing no more of your acting.**

How….?

**I'm you.**

Right…

**Now eat and go.**

Okay.

She did just that. She could see Sasuke, Naruto, AND Kakashi. Huh. I guess I was later than I thought. Naruto was the first to see her. His eyes bulged. She smirked. Ha! Take that!

FINALLY the others looked. They had similar reactions.

"S…sa…k…ku….ra?" stuttered Naruto

"What?" My voice was ice-cold.

"Sakura, you're late." Kakashi said. I looked at him with a face saying "your point?"

"Care to explain?"

"Not really." I replied. His eye twitched.

"Fine, I got lost on the path of life?" I offered

"Oh…Okay!" replied the Alice like Kakashi. Sasuke on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever.

" Sasuke spars with me and Sakura and Naruto spar." I shrugged Whatever.

**Remember Sakura, ****NO**** holding back.**

Sure, sure.

"Naruto NO holding back." "Likewise Sakura"

I smiled widely. " You really shouldn't of said that."

**I fear for Naruto.**

I mentally smirked.

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto lunged at me, I dodged. Pathetic.

**(A/N Sry No good at fighting scenes)**

He kept lunging I kept dodging. Ugh! This is getting boring. Time to heat things up.

"Death style, Black Flames Jutsu!" It looked like fie ball jutsu but Bigger, black and stronger. He tried too put it out with water, but it didn't work. He looked terrified. It was an inch away from touching him before I put it out.

"I win."

"H..how?"

I shrugged "It's just a jutsu."

"An awesome jutsu!!" True. I just shrugged. I looked towards Sasuke and Kakashi. Still fighting.

20 minutes later Kakashi and Sasuke were finished. Sasuke walked over.

"Win again Naruto?" He shook his head.

"No Sakura beat me with a weird flame jutsu."

**You didn't!**

I did

**Idiot! Are you trying to blow our cover?!?!?!**

No……

**Well you could of**

Sorry

**Be careful **

Okay Kari.

" Sakura what jutsu did you use?" Kakashi asked

I smirked. "Not telling."

"But Sakura, if that's a powerful jutsu we need to record it." What.

"That's not fair! Your chidori isn't there, Naruto's Rasangon isn't either!"

"Sakura those are hard to learn."

"What makes you think mine isn't!!" Sasuke replied this time

"Because you're weak."

Weak!!!

**Kill him!! WEAK!?!**

I thought that… never mind.

"You know something… I never want to see any of you ever again!" I disappeared in a flash.

**Me: Okay how do you like it? The rest of the girls will be in the next chapter.**

**Ten-Ten, Ino, And Hinata: YAY!!!**

**Sakura: I like it!**

**Temari: Review**

**Me: I have too at least get 2 reviews until I update. So listen to Temari! :P**

**All: BYE!!!**


	3. Just us Gurlz

**Hi Thanx so much for your reviews! FYI In the last chapter Sakura didn't intentionally use 'Black Flame Jutsu' she didn't even know it. It just came naturally. She got mad because…well wouldn't you?! Guys! AnimeFreak218 is also an author of this story! She is awesome! Sakura, take it away! **

**Sakura: EdwardIs4Me does ****not**** own Naruto or Edward Cullen. *starts making out with Sasuke***

**Me: Err…She is right. R&R&E (read review enjoy)**

Good. Evil. Light. Dark.

"talking"

Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

**Inner sakura known as Kari (car-ee)**

Chapter 2: Just us girls.

I teleported to Tenten's, Hinata's, Ino's, and my special sakura tree. And to my surprise they were there to! They looked just as bad as me!

**How DARE they say that about you!!! Especially when your descended from the Hiki-oops!**

I'm descended from the what?

**Nothing!**

" *sigh* Why are you guys here?"

"M..my..my father…he-he." Hinata burst into tears. I ran over to her and comforted her, along with the others. I took a deep breath.

"Hinata, no offence or anything but you dad is an *** he can't see how strong you are he only sees your flaws and weaknesses. So, frankly he's an idiot. And it's his loss. It's not our problem he's too pig-headed to not see what a strong kunoichi you are." as I turned to Tenten.

"Tennis, what happened to you?" Tenten smiled at my nickname for her. Then her expression became gloomy.

"My dad. He. He told me I was worthless that I wasn't cut out for my job. I just wish he'd take the time to watch me spar, just once!"

"Oh! Tennis! That evil-! UGH!" Tenten started sobbing. "Oh! No, Tennis! Don't cry please!"

"Sorry." Tenten said trying to stop the tears.

"Don't be it's fine." I turned to Ino.

"What happened Pig?" She looked crestfallen.

"My mother said the only thing I was good at was flower arranging. And I was too ugly to be her daughter!"

"Ino you know your mom is a ***** if she says that. You're awesome at being a kunoichi! You need to believe in yourself. You are a strong kunoichi! The village and Tsunade are all proud to have you here! **Never** doubt that!" They all smiled at me,

"Thanks Cherry! My dad is evil, isn't he?" Tenten had a thoughtful expression on her face. I tried to stifle my giggles to no avail. Giggles burst through my clenched teeth, soon turning into full blown laughter. Soon the others joined in.

"Hey Saku, what happened to you? You were sad about something when you came here too, weren't you?" Hinata suddenly asked making everyone stop laughing and look at me. I blinked.

"I'm hungry." Tenten suddenly said. We all started laughing again.

"We have really stupid problems." I managed to get out between the giggles. They looked at me with a 'What was your first clue?' look on their faces. I smiled. This was my family. I pulled the girls into a bone-breaking bear hug.

"Gahhhhh!!"

"He…l…p"

"'Meep." I immediately let go of them.

"Sorry! I forgot! Are you okay?!"

"My Hair!"

"Y...e…s."

"Ow."

"Tennis, you meeped?" Tenten blushed while Ino snickered and Hinata smiled sympathetically. Suddenly a light bulb lit up over Ino's head.

"SLEEPOVER!!!" screamed Ino. I smiled

" Okay, since my house is bigger why don't we have it there?" They looked extremely happy.

**Yeah they do. They look a lot happier than before. I can't believe those ********!!!**

Yeah I know how you feel.

**Duh! You're me! Err…I'm you! Err…We're each other! Yeah! That's it!**

Oii! I can't believe you're me! How did I ever get stuck with you?!?!?!

**Oh yeah. I feel **_**so **_**loved.**

Shut up!

"Sakura, what time should we be there?"

"Six."

"Okay!" they all chimed. I headed back to team 7 training grounds. When I got to the training grounds I sensed my team's chakra signatures. I walked to them.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I called out. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke jumped in front of me.

"Hello, team." Sasuke glared at me, Naruto frowned, and Kakashi looked at me disapprovingly. "What?" I smiled innocently. Sasuke glared at me harder.

"You realize we had to search for you for an hour!" That shocked me.

"How long were we gone?"

"We?" Questioned Kakashi-sensai. Oh crap what do I say? Do I tell them the truth? Do I lie? What the heck do I say? Gah! I truly hate this! I hate it I hate it I hate it! Okay Sakura think calm what would Ino? No she would say something stupid. Uhh…Tenten!

"None of you business _teammates." _I retorted sneering the last word. Now Naruto was glaring at me. Nar-u-to! I glared back. Then I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. He slapped me! Naruto slapped me! I stared at him shocked. He was trembling with anger.

"Who are you?! You are NOT Sakura! Sakura isn't like that!" He said/yelled. I instantly got angry.

"'WHO ARE _YOU_ TO TELL ME WHAT _I'M_ LIKE?!?!?!" Naruto seemed taken aback. "YOU NEVER FREAKING PAY ATTENTION TO ME!! NONE OF YOU DO!!! I WAS ALWAYS THE WEAK LINK!!!! WELL GUESS WHAT!!! I REFUSE TO BE ON YOUR TEAM OR EVEN ASSOCIATE WITH ANY OF YOU ANY MORE!!! YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD TO ME!!!!! I turned and stalked away I HATE them. But before I got to far I whirled around "BY THE WAY IT'S ILLEGAL TO HIT A GIRL UNLESS YOU'RE IN BATTLE!!!!!" I poofed to the Tsunade's office. I barged in not bothering to knock.

"I refuse to be on cell seven anymore. Even if that means I can't be a ninja anymore." I stated. I wanted to be a ninja badly but not if it meant working with _them_. Tsunade was instantly serious. She folded her arms on her desk.

"And why is that Sakura?"

"My team always sees me as the weak link, But what they can't seem to understand is the team is only as strong as it's weakest link. And that is **not** me. They're so used to overlooking me they've forgotten me somewhere along the journey. And I'm too far away to see them, let alone catch up to them. Not that I'd want to. I've grown up different than them. I'm not a prodigy, I don't have a demon sealed inside of me, and I don't have a Kekkai Genkai. I grew strong without those things. So in a way I'm stronger than my team. But as always I'm the weak one." I finished bitterly. Tsunade started smiling.

"Ahh." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I wondered how long it would take for you to crack. I grant your request. Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE…please." Right then Team 7 burst in.

"Grandma Tsunade! Sakura is going to ask to not be part of Team 7 anymore! Don't let her!!!" Then he seemed to notice me. I nodded in his direction.

"I am aware of that, and I also granted Sakura's request. She is no longer a part of team 7."

**How's that for a twist? Hoped you liked it. Next chapter is the sleepover! And…Well you'll see. =3 REVIEW!!!**


	4. A prophecy abot our lives

Me: Sup this is the 'Prophecy' and somewhat sleepover chapter. This chapter is going to be long too.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino: YAY!!!!!

Me: And I might introduce Temari!

Temari: Yesssss!!!!!

Me: *backs away slowly* *whispers to the other girls* Why is she acting like Orochimaru? *Hinata faints* NARUTO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND FAINTED!

Naruto:*runs in* Hinata fainted?!?!?!

Me: *smiles devilishly* I never said it was Hina-chan.

Naruto: *blushes* W-

Sasuke: Tomato!*Attacks Naruto*

Sakura: Uhh…EdwardIs4Me d-

Sasuke: I thought I was for you!

Me:*knocks Sauce Cakes out*Continue.

Sakura: EdwardIs4Me does not own Naruto.

Me:…Sorry if I can't get the love/hate relationship thing right. I don't believe in true love… enjoy!

Chapter 3: The sleepover and the prophecy.

**That shut up Naruto.**

"**W…what?" Naruto looked like a ninja just maimed his puppy.**

"**Sakura is no longer a member of cell seven."**

"**Why?" I looked at him with apathy.**

"**I hate you." I answered.**

**You know that's not true**

I know

**Then why**

It's easier

…

Naruto looked like he would burst into tears. Then he did. I saw a tear come from Kakashi. I just rolled my eyes. Sasuke looked emotionless.

"Whatever. I have a sleepover to get to. Later." I started to leave when a hand reached out and caught my wrist. It was Naruto. I sent chakra to my wrist, burning him.

"OW!" Naruto gripped his injured hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Tch. Still the weak one." Before anyone could blink I punched Sasuke hearing a satisfying crack.**(A\N Sorry 4 any spelling mistakes my spell check isn't working)**

"I am not weak." I stalked out the door towards home.

Hey?

**Yes?**

Do you think I made the right decision?

**I don't know there are so many choices.**

So…What's the Hiki?

**Hikimi-CRAP!**

Hikimi?

**Uh-no! Um… Look! A bird! -runs away-**

I raised an eyebrow at my inner. Before I knew it, I was at the memorial stone. I bent down to trace my parent's names.

I am no longer weak!

**No, we never were.**

Our ex-teammates think so.

**Exactely **_**ex**_**.**

Shut up.

**-Sticks tounge out- Make me!**

I shoved my inner in a tiny box. That should hold her for a while. I headed back to my home. It started raining.

_On the subject of you being gone forever_

_I still can't believe it, I can't see it_

_I should just stop counting days_

A tear escaped my eye.

_On the subject of the future_

_Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended_

_And pretend it could go either way_

Tears started falling steadly.

_If I could have, you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice I guess_

_If I could have, you back_

_I'd reconsider, mabey I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indicision over_

_If I could have, you back_

_If I could have, you back_

I tried to close my tear ducts. It finally worked. That was the first time I had cried in years. That will also be the last time I cry. Soon enough I got to my house. Nobody was there yet so I started setting out food and stuff. Bzzzzzzz! They're here. I sprinted to the door and threw it open.

"Oh…what do you want?" It was Kakashi.

"I know you were lieing when you told Naruto you hated us."

"Oh. Why do you think I was lieing?"

"Because your voice held no emotion." I used the same emotionless voice.

"How do you know it's not just you?" I challenged. He looked smug.

"I know you."

"Do you?" He looked shocked.

"Of course!" I stared at him blankly.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Pink." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Wrong. It's black. I loathe pink." He looked surprised. "What is my favorite flower?"

"Um. Cherry blossom trees?"

"No. Lilies or black roses. See Kakashi, you only know the basics of me. If you don't relatively know anything about me, how do know how I act? For all you know, I could be a spy for Akatsuki."

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say 'sorry'! If you would have taken five minutes to actually talk to me, we might not have been in this situation!" I was furious! Just because I'm a girl does not mean I'm weak!

" If I would have k-"

"You didn't try to know!"

"B-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I hate all of team seven!!" I slammed the door in his face. Seconds later the doorbell rang again. I threw open the door. "What do you want?! Leave me alone!" It was the girls. "Oh. Sorry, come in." I opened the door farther. They passed by looking at me curiously. We headed through at least five hallways to get to my main den. We sat down.

"Saku, why did you yell at us when you opened the door?" Ino asked, concerned. I sighed and started to explain.

"This morning I won against Naruto. Come to think of it. I used a jutsu that I've never learned." The girls' eyes widened with surprise.

"H-how is t-that possible!?" Hinata yelled. We looked at her like O.O Hinata never yells. I pushed aside the question. I scooted closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata what is the matter?"

"W-what d-do you mean S-S-Sakura?" She looked nervous. I looked at her suspiciously. She sighed in defeat.

"Um, f-fine. I used a j-jutsu c-called 'water style water lily jutsu'. I was frozen.

"So did I," Tenten spoke up. "I used one called Metal style metals finest weapons. It formed weapons out of nothing. They took up our entire clearing!" My throat tightened. I swallowed.

"Ino?" We looked at her. She looked down.

"Yeah I used Earths finest vines jutsu. I hurt Choji." She looked up confused.

"W-what's going o-on?" I looked at Hinata. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! I stood quickly. I sprinted to the door. I wrenched it open and screamed.

"TEMARI?!?!" She smiled but looked troubled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Um, lets go somewhere private." I let her in and led her to the den. She sat down. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I performed a jutsu called 'Level three seven thousand air bullets'. I've never even heard that before, let alone learned it!" Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and I looked at each other in horror. WTH! What is going on?!?!

"Temari, listen, the same thing has happened to us. Except a little different. Tenten performed a metal jutsu, I performed a fire jutsu, Hina did a water one, and Ino did an earth one!" Temari's face quickly mirrored our expressions.

"W-what's happening t-to us?" I looked at Hinata sadly.

"Lets look in my library." I suggested. I got up leaving no time to object and started to walk to my library. After the umpteenth twist and turn we got to the library. I opened the big oak doors and saw my really huge library. There were at least a thousand books, probably even more! There were books from all the ancestors of the Haruno clan. For being so big the library was very organized.

"Okay, guys the ancient clan legends and stuff are there." I pointed to the left side other library in a small corner. They all mumbled a short reply. We headed over to start looking.

_**Two hours later**_

"UGGGHHH!!" I groaned slamming the book I was looking through. I banged my head against the table. Tenten closed her book as well. She sorta glared at me.

"Hasn't you clan heard of indexes?!" I sighed.

"Apparently not." I said dryly.

"Wait! Come here. I think I found something!" Called out Ino. We all bolted to her side. "Here it is." My eyes widened in surprise.

_Two baby girls have been born. _

_One is Sakyra, the other is Venus. _

_The two young girls have become friends with four others. _

_Little did they know the weight of the world would rest on their shoulders._

_An evil creature, Kenji would soon endanger the whole world._

_Sakyra, Venus, Tara, Helena, Tirana, and Ionia are their names._

_Tara is metal._

_Tirana controls wind._

_Helena is all things water._

_Ionia belongs with earth. _

_Venus is fire._

_Sakyra controls the weather and weaker powers of the ones mentioned. _

_They have died. _

_This will happen again unless their reincarnations can find their special amulets. _

Off to the side was written.

_Sakyra-Haruno Sakura_

_Venus-Violet _

_Tara-Tenten_

_Tirana-Sabaku no Temari_

_Helena-Hyugga Hinata_

_Ionia-Yamanaka Ino_

Everyone was speechless.

"Well, I guess we got or answers," I mumbled. Everyone nodded dumbly.

**I hoped you all liked it it's pretty long for me. You might want to send AnimeFreak218 and compliment her too! Review!!! Do not tease me about the names! I did the best I could! It's hard finding old names that sound cool! I hit about 1,500 words! YAY!!!! 8 pages!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**-EdwardIs4Me**


	5. the village hidden by the moon

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO.**

**Hey guys! AnimeFreak218 and I brainstormed a lot for this chap! I realized Sakura is a bit bipolar but wouldn't you be to if you were always the weak-ish one but then you find out you're part of a prophecy? Anyway hope you enjoy this! WARNING!! You might detect the slightest bit of OOC-ness. BTW Hina-chan only stutters around Naruto or when she's really nervous. **

"Blah" talking

'blah' thoughts

**Inners**

'_Stuff from books'_

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 4: To the Village hidden by the moon!! SakuraPOV**

I was lying upside down on my couch reading in the morning light rereading the so called 'prophecy' for the billionth time, trying to get something else from it. 'UGGGHHH!! The only thing I can get out of this is we're reincarnations of Sakyra, Tara, Helena, Ionia, and Tirana. OH! And Venus. Whoever that is.' I thought and looked up from the book to the girls. They were still sleeping. The sun was just rising. They were so surprised last night when we had read the book.

_Flashback_

"_Guess-s w-we have our a-answers." Hinata said, then fainted back into her chair._

_Ino cleared her throat, then fainted in her chair, face falling on a closed book on the table. _

_Tenten and Temari looked slightly shocked and dizzy, but didn't faint. I sighed, feeling my head spin as well from the information."C'mon girls let's get them downstairs." I said motioning to the now two unconscious girls. I closed the book, and Tenten and Temari each grabbed a girl._

_End Flashback_

The rest of us fell asleep soon after we got Ino and Hinata settled on my couch. Now I was reading the freakin passage over and over again. Suddenly a light bulb flashed over my head. Figuratively of course. "The Hikimi! I.S. mentioned something about that!" I said aloud. I flipped through the pages looking for 'Hikimi'. I found it in the last chapter.

_'The Hikimi's used to be a well known clan. They were extremely powerful people followed their custom of respecting the moon & the elements of earth. They were chased off, because of they brought fear to others less powerful. Legend says that they now reside in a village called 'Thevillage hidden by the moon'. It is believed that you can only find the village on the night of the full moon if you are of its decent or with someone of its decent. The sisters, Tara, Ionia, Helena, Tirana, Venus, and Sakyra were Hikimi's and, if the legends are correct, their reincarnations will be as well. The reincarnations will automatically feel a pull on the night of the full moon. It's their elements combining with their natural instinct to return home. Once they've used their powers, they will feel the pull towards their home and know to follow it.'_ I read in my head.

'Oh. My. God.' "TENTEN, TEMARI, HINATA, INO!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

"GAHHHHH!!!!"

"GAHHHHH!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" They all glared at me. But I payed no attention.

"Look! Right here!" I said, showing them the page. Their eyes widened in surprise. Tenten looked up at me.

"Should we test this out?" They all looked at me. Temari & Tenten looked ready to test it out right now. Hinata seem a little nervous but didn't oppose to the idea. Ino just looked flat out confused on what to do.

"I think we should. We need to try out our 'elements' anyway. If weare these 'reincarnations' or what ever we'll need proof before we go looking for a lost village. After that we can think about what to do next." They nodded. We started walking toward the training grounds in my back yard.

It's just an open field surrounded by trees and a small pond nearby, but it would work for now.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I did some research about the elements and how to control them, when you all were sleeping. The book has some helpful information, but it mainly just says to follow your instincts. Your chakra should be able to control your element easily, without putting too much strain on you. Just go with what ever you feel. Like… Hinata! Use you chakra to try and reach out to 'grab' the water in the pond." I said point to the source of water.

She did so, extending her hand out and closing her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes she gasped. It worked. About a fourth of the water from the pond was floating in the air, level with Hinata's hand.

"Everyone try something that." I exclaimed excitedly. While they worked on that, I tried using my chakra to bring lightning down from the already cloudy sky. It took only seconds until a lightning strike hit merely three feet away from me.

"Ahh!" I jumped away. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry!" They smiled andwent back to controlling dirt and crap. I saw Temari creating a mini-tornado in her hands. Ino was throwing rocks at trees by merrily pointing at them. Tenten was having fun controlling her weapons without touching them, summoning them from a scroll she had grabbed on her way out. Hinata was making random shapes out of water. 'I wonder...'

"Hinata, try freezing that will you?" I asked. She nodded and made her palm flat and extended it towards the water being held up with her other hand. It froze. Not all the way, but it was still somewhat frozen. "Cool.." she said**.(no pun intended)(A/N If you've ever seen Charmed. Imagine Piper unfreezing time)**

"Guys, I think this is enough proof." I said, they all stopped and turned towards me, smiling.

"Take that mom!!" Ino jumped throwing her fist in the air. a few rocks started to fly up with her fist. We all started laughing.

"C'mon guys, let's go get dressed." They looked down and realizedthey were still in their PJ's. Hinata had a blue tank top and blue pajamapants with little white stars. Ino was wearing a green tank that showed herbelly button and white short shorts. Tenten was wearing a dark brownlong-sleeved v-neck shirt with baggy dark green pajama pants. I was wearing a dark purple sports bra and black short shorts.

"What d-" Ding Dong! I jogged to the door and opened it. It was myex-teammates. I growled slightly and tried to close the door. Naruto was faster though.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto tackled me.

**SasukePOV**

'Wow! Sakura looks…pretty? No. Bad thoughts. She's just a weak teammate.'

**Beautiful! She looks beautiful!**

'Go away!'

**Never! Help her!**

'Crap! Her face is blue, Naruto's going to kill her.'

I reached out and grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him off. Sakura's face was still red, though. But at least she was breathing normal.

**SakuraPOV**

I looked up to see Sasuke. His eyes showed concern. 'Concerned? wtf? Whatever.'

"Thanks." I grumbled.

"Hn." I turned to Naruto.

"What?"

"I had the worst dream! You didn't want to be a part of team sevenanymore!!" he screamed, anime tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to tackle me again but Sasuke still had his shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't a dream Naruto." I slammed the door in their shocked faces. I walked back to the den, snickering to myself. I sat down and turned to the girls.

"Was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. I nodded. Surprisingly Hinata didn't blush. She just nodded and then we all got back to business.

"Who the heak is Violet?!" Ino randomly asked.

"Well, you read it too. Violet is probably in the village hidden by the moon." Temari said crossing her arms.

"And it said we would start feeling a pull to the village." Ino chimedin.

"Only when we're aware of the legend." Hinata said.

"It can only be seen and felt on a full moon." said Tenten."Raise your hand if you think we should go." I suggested. All of usraised our hands.

"Then lets get Lady Tsunade's permission."

~SasuSaku~NejiTen~TemShika~InoSai~NaruHina~ViGaa~ "No."

"Why not?! This could pose a serious threat to the village!"

"This is just an old story. I cannot allow my best kunoichi to leave the village chasing after some fairytale."

"B-"

"No Sakura. Even if I wanted to, the laws forbid it. It would take time for me to even find a loop hole, assuming there is one at all." I stormed out of the office. I passed my ex-team who were probably here for a mission. I pushed by them roughly and stormed out of the Kage mansion.

"Uggghhh!" 'This is important! Should we….No! we can't! But… Maybe we could. Yes.' Once I was done with my little inner battle with myself, I flickered back to my house. **(A/N: It's like a HUGE flash step.) **I slammed my door open.

"She said no." I started packing things in my backpack.

"Then why are you packing things?" asked Tenten, dodging a hairbrush that missed her and landed in my bag on my bed.

"I don't care what she says, I'm going anyway. If we are thesereincarnations, its our job to do what ever it takes to find Violet and the amulets." I put some clothes inside. "Are you coming with me, or not? I won't force you to-" I asked, not looking up.

"Count me in Saku!" Tenten interrupted, smiling.

"L-likewise I will not be weak!"

"I'll go."

"Duh Forehead-girl!"

"Then we should start packing. Meet me at the village gates at four. Two hours should be enough time to get ready." Tenten, Hinata, and Ino-pig headed home while Temari went to her hotel room to grab her stuff. Or what she needed, anyway. Out of habit I picked up my team photo. But with a second thought, I put the team 7 photo back on my dresser. I don't need to be reminded of those who don't appreciate me.

My room was dark purple with black sharpie designs all over. I LOVE sharpies. I had an oak dresser across from my walk in closet. My bed was in the far right corner. The closet was at the foot of the bed. The carpet was soft and black. I had the rest of my wall, that was not covered in sharpie, covered in shelves full of stuff. Most of it was weapons and medical supplies and LOTS of scrolls and books. There was some money and other things on it too. I put all my money in a water proof bag and stuck it in the backpack. I grabbed about 9 black sharpies and put them in the bag too.

'Hmm…anything else?'

**I don't think so. You might want to pack a wig though. You know our hair won't stay dyed. More weapons too.**

I packed what I.S. said and put some medicine and soldier pills and other medical stuff in. I zipped up the bag and performed a jutsu that made the bag lighter than it really was. 'Done.' It was time to head to the gates. I wrote a note and put it on my dining room table. Someone would find it sooner or later. I headed to the gates. I was the first one there. 'As usual' The next one to get here was Temari.

"Hey Temari."

"Saku."

"By the way, were you and you brothers here on a mission or something?"

"Oh, no. As soon as the jutsu thing happened I came straight here after saying goodbye to my brothers. No clue why, though if I had to guess, I felt the same pull towards you guys here as we will feel to the moon village. We'll find out tonight i guess. Tonight's the full moon after all."

"Oh, okay, that clears things up, thanks."

"No prob." The next to arrive was Tenten. She was fuming.

"What's up?"

"My parents ganged up on me." Tenten said. I frowned.

"Ignore it." Temari said.

"I am…kinda. Okay! I'm livid!" She yelled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't notice!" I said with a fake smile and she sent me adirty look.

"You know I'm just messing with you." I mumbled and she grimaced.

"Ya I know, but it's not just them. My parents can kiss my **."

"That's the spirit." I cheered. She smiled slightly before her killeraura returned. "But what else happened?" i asked worried.

"I ran into my teammates. Or rather ex-teammates. I told them I was going on a mission and they laughed. Well Lee did, Neji just smirked and told me to stop lying. He said I was too weak to be sent on a mission without them to cover me and fix my mistakes." She fumed. "I told them if that's what they think then I quit." she whispered.

"Well then, won't they be in for a shock when we come back with our amulets and our powers at their fullest." I said smirking

"You can kick their asses when we get back." Temari said, nodding her head in behind us. We turned to see Ino running towards us.

"Hey, girls."

"Hey, pig." She stuck her tongue out at me. I just smiled. Hinata jumped down from a tree scaring us all half to death.

"AHH!!" we all yelled.

"Gomen, guys."

"S'okay Hina-chan." I said, but then I noticed her eyes were a littlered.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, beating me to it.

"N-nothing, I just ran into my teammates on the way here. We were assigned a mission this morning apparently and had asked to have me taken off of it because they thought i was too weak. They were talking about how I haven't changed since the academy and how the were on my fathers side. They said I wasn't fit to be a Hyugga!" she said. What surprised us is that she was angry instead of sad. She was red in the face but it was from her anger, not her shyness.

"Screw them. You and me both will have to have a little talk with our teams when we come back. Sakura too." Tenten said putting her arm around Hinata's shoulders. Then they'll see how strong we really are. I can't wait to bury Neji alive!" Tenten laughed evilly and Hinata smirked along with her.

"Call me when you fight you team. I want to see dog boy soaked to the bone and the bug dude too." Temari said and we all laughed.

"Let's head out girls." I said and we instantly got serious.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Let's go find this Violet person." We started walking out through thevillage gates.

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah Akio, we are." I turned and smiled at him.(Akio means 'brightboy')

"Be safe girls."

"We will be. Thank-you." We headed out enjoying the scenery but running quickly. 'We got a head start but still… will we make it?'

_**In Tsunade's office TsunadePOV**_

"Hokage-sama! Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Subaku no Temari, Hyugga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino are missing!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"They left a note!"

"Give me that!" I snatched the note and started reading.

_Dear Lady Tsunade,If you are reading this then that means Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and I have left the village. We are chasing after this 'old story' as you put it. We're following our instincts. I know this is right. If you must,mark us down as missing nins, but know this, we do wish to return to Konoha some day. Please do not send anyone after us. It would be a waste of ninja. Don't drink too much! XDHaruno Sakura_

'Sakura what have you got yourself into now?' I pulled out my plannerthingy and wrote 'Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyugga Hinata, Tenten, andSabaku no Temari are on a mission for an unknown amount time. There thatshould cover their sorry asses. I'll kill them when they get home.'

"Shizune! Contact the Kazekage and tell him I sent his sister on amission!"

"Hai!"

"And bring me some Sake!"

"Yes ma'm!"

_**With the girls SakuraPOV**_

We had been traveling near 3 hours. We had been feeling the pull leading us towards the northeast. We had to hurry too because tonight was the full moon.

"Let's take a rest you guys." We sat down and ate sandwiches and ninja food for about twenty minutes because we hadn't eaten since lunch. Then were off again.

It was getting dark very quick. We were running blindly through the dark forest when suddenly I felt the urge to stop. So I obliged. The others apparently did too because they also stopped at the sametime as I did. The full moon burst through the clouds. We were standing at the end of cliff and below us we saw the Village Hidden by the Moon being shown through the moons light.

"Oi! Who are you?!"

~SasuSaku~NejiTen~TemShika~InoSai~NaruHina~ViGaa~

**Ahh! This took forever!** **It's almost 3,000 words too! You guys better be happy! AnimeFreak218 and I have the main plot line done so you all shouldn't have to wait a month for every chapter. I hope you like this chapter it was fun to write! You better be thankful for this I stayed up all night writing it! Now I'm really tired. Please please please REVIEW! **

**-Peace out**


	6. Violet

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took about 3 weeks. I went to Florida for**

**2 and 1/2 weeks. So this is kind of a filler chapter. But it does have some pretty important things in it. Any way AnimeFreak218 did the most work on this chapter so big applause to her. **

**-screaming like a crazy fan at a rock concert- Ahem. Anyway on with the chapter. I'm evil I didn't send this part to her! Another 3 cheers for AnimeFreak218!! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Inner Sakura**

_Flashbacks_

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

_**VioletPOV**_

"What? Are you freakin deaf or just freakin stupid? I asked who you were and I expect an answer!" I said. Honestly, you think these people were retarded or something. They've just been staring at me like 'O.O' for over a minute now. 'Oh finally! One of them seems to be snapping out of it.' I thought.

"We're kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf and Sand Villages. We're here looking for answers to a story…" said some weird pink haired girl. When she spoke the others started to snap out of it as well. Took them long enough.

"I don't care if you're magic fairies from bunny land. How'd you find us? No one except from our village should even know about this place." I asked harshly. There was something about them. I've been feeling on edge for weeks now & these people just seemed to escalate the feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a weird one, and I don't like feeling weird unless I know why. I have a feeling it has something to do with them though.

"We came here looking for someone and to hopefully get some answers. We're not sure how we found this place, we just followed our instincts and they led us to you." said the girl with brown hair in two buns.

"Why should I trust you, let alone let you into our village?" I asked.

"Because we haven't attacked you yet. In case you hadn't noticed, you're out numbered. If we wanted to, we could have knocked you unconscious & attacked the village by now." said Pinky I just smirked.

"Well aren't we confident little princesses? I think I'm going to like you guys. What ever, I guess it doesn't matter now. I have to take you to the Bakukage anyway. So follow me." I started to lead them to the village. Along the way they gave me their names. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata. I told them my code name, Fire Moon, but not my real name. You can never be too careful and I still didn't know who they were, yet.

It took almost no time to reach the village. All the villagers cleared out of the way and looked at our 'visitors.' Some people looked afraid, others curious. I just ignored them and waved to the people I knew like nothing was wrong. The girls followed closely behind me, obviously nervous.

"Wait, you said you had a Kage? I thought only the 5 great nations were allowed to have the title 'Kage'." Tenten said.

"Just because we choose to keep our power hidden from your tainted world of ninja, doesn't mean we aren't as strong." I said harshly. It was silent after that. We finally reached the Kage tower. I had to wave the guards off, but other than that no one said anything to us. I led the girls up the hall and knocked on the office door.

"Enter." I led the girls in.

.

_**SakuraPOV**_

I walked inside with my best friends and Fire Moon. I already knew that Fire Moon wasn't her real name. It was pretty easy to figure out. Especially considering she had a necklace that said 'Violet Hikimi' in letter beads. You would think she would be a little smarter. Then again... Well, anyway, she could be the Violet we were looking for. Especially considering the book mentioned things about the Hikimi's. It's a rule in all the great nations that two different clans can not share the same surname. The Bakukage looked at us briefly and then turned her gaze to Violet.

"What is the meaning of this Fire Moon?" I smiled and spoke before Violet could.

"You mean Violet?" The Bakukage looked surprised. She then intertwined her hands together and leaned back in her chair.

"Violet, please leave."

"Yes ma'm." Violet left the room. The Bakukage began speaking again.

"I am Gen Amarante, Bakukage of the Village Hidden by the Moon. But please call me Amarante. The girl with pink hair, introduce yourselves and state your business." I smiled. 'I like this woman. She reminds me of what I thought my mother would be like.' (A/N: Gen Amarante means 'spring flower that never fades.' I thought it was fitting.)

"My name is Haruno Sakura. That is Yamanaka Ino, Hyugga Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, and Tenten." I pointed to each girl while saying their names. "We are here to find Hikimi Violet and get some answers." I tossed her the book we had found. We had marked the two pages with book marks. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw it.

**You really shouldn't have done that…**

"W-How did y-you get this?!?!"

"It was in Sakura's library." Tenten said. Amarante sighed and readwhat we had marked. After she was done she leaned back.

"Every copy of this book was destroyed except for the one here in mypersonal library. This is worth a pretty penny. You are very lucky to have it. As for your questions…, it seems that you are all sisters with Violet. Violet and Sakura are twins. The rest of you are their half-sisters. You all have the same father-"

"Wait, wait. Are you saying that our mothers were home wreaking *%*?!?!" Temari yelled.

"And our fathers and some of our mothers weren't our biologicalparents?!" yelled Hinata.

"We're SISTERS?!?!" screamed Ino.

Tenten was just boiling over in what seemed to be happiness. I was the only one who knew about what happened to Tenten. She was left on Konoha's doorstop. She grew up being told by her 'parents' that nobody wanted her. This for the record was far from the truth. Tenten and I were best friends instantly after the Chuunin Exams. No questions asked. She was closer to me than anyone. Closer than Ino even. We told each other anything and everything.

"So it seems." I answered, just as shocked. Then squealed and hugged everyone. Remembering back when Ino and I were fighting over Sasuke, I laughed. But even thinking his name I felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart. I did love him. It wasn't a crush. Tenten looked at me curiously.

"What is it Saku?"

"I was thinking about when me and Ino were fighting over Sasuke," Pain. "Talk about sibling rivalry!" We all laughed, though mine was half heartedly. Tenten noticed.

"That's not all girls." Amarante cut in. We turned our attention toher.

She reached in a locked desk drawer and pulled out six beautiful amulets. They looked like they were only halves though. One was red and orange (fire), one blue (water), one white (air), one lime green (earth), one light silver-grey (metal), and the last one was a mix of colors with grey and yellow. They were half of a teardrop and each of them had half of something frozen inside. The green one had half a leaf, the blue one had half a starfish, the red half a flame, the white half a small fan, the silver half a kunai, and the multi colored one had half a lightning bolt.

"Those are our amulets?" I asked shocked. They were beautiful andglistened in the light.

"Yes, Sakura, these are half of the amulets. Find the other half just asthe book said. You will stay here to learn about your powers and train. You have side abilities as well that you must master. Ino can talk to animals. Violet has telepathy. Hinata can see glimpses of the past. Sakura, the future. Temari, telekinesis. Tenten, you can freeze time for a short while. They will be weak at first. But harmonizing together will make your powers stronger and will let you have more control over them."

She then stood up silently putting a finger over her lips. She opened the door and Violet tumbled in. She did a summersault and landed on her butt.

"OW!" She looked at me. "TWINNEY!!!!!!!" She tackled me to thefloor.

"Whaa! Hey Violet." Violet was doing the cabbage patch singing 'I have a twi-in! I have a twi-in!' over and over. Amarante glared at Violet to get her to be quiet and passed us our amulets. Vi, (My new nickname for her) the red one. Temari, the white one. Hinata, the blue one. Tenten, the silver one. Ino, the green one. And me, the multi-colored one.

"I have a house for all of you. You may live here with Violet as long asyou like. You are dismissed." She said with a kind smile. As we werewalking, I couldn't help but wonder. 'Will I make it out of this alive tosee Konoha again?' I didn't know. And it killed me not knowing.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

**EdwardIs4Me: This chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. **

**AnimeFreak218: Sorry it was my fault. I know im a bad author when it comes to updating on time…**

**EdwardIs4Me: If you are a Twilight fan I do have a new Twilight story up. It does have Violet in it. She will be crazy in this story. And will be with Gaara. I can't wait to write a chapter with her annoying him. Muahahahaha! Any-who… review, and I'll update sooner. Happy late 4th. And early birthday to me. It's July 8th if you care. REVIEW!!! (It was not her fault)**

**AnimeFreak218: LETS ALL SING TOGETHER!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY…**


	7. Finding the house

**EdwardIs4Me- Hey everyone. It took a little bit to get this chapter out. Sorry 'bout that. You guys can call me Alice. It's not my real name but it's as close as you can get. This should be good. Oh and of course the girls will be a little OOC. We wanted to do training(and cleaning) in this chapter but it didn't work out that way.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**I have no idea why the chapter is all underlined but I cant fix it so just please try to read it best you can.**

**Disclaimer: This will be the last time we say it in this story. **

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. TWILIGHT. OR. THINGS. LIKE. THAT.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Jutsu's **

'_**Inner Sakura/Demons'**_

_-Visions or telepathy-_

**Chapter 6: Finding the house SakuraPOV**

We were all walking through the village back to Violets house, ignoring the stares of pretty much everyone in the village. I was messing with the amulet around my neck.

'_I wonder what the boys are doing. I miss them. So much.' _

I thought and looked up to see Tenten on my left, the others were walking in front of us.

"Hey Tenn, what do you think our ex-teammates are doing?" She turned and looked at me with humorous eyes, but I could see the pain underneath. It had only been a few days since we left (3 days travel), so it was still a sore subject. I noticed all the others tensed up in front of us as well, which meant they were listening.

"I don't know, Saku. Probably saying," She cleared her voice. " 'Ohfinally the smart beautiful strong girls who we think are weak are gone!' "she said, her voice was somewhere between a chipmunk and Neji. Everyone was doubled over laughing, with the exception of Violet, who was looking at us with a confused, but slightly amused look. I decided to help my twin and explain.

"The guys we're talking about were our ex-teammate-temes and kept sayingwe were weak and a bunch of other shit. That's one of the main reasons weleft. We were tired of being called weak, when no one really even gave us achance to prove our strength. They just looked over us and assumed thatbecause we were girls we were weaker than them." I said. The others noddedin agreement with me. Violet's amused face turned to one of fury.

"How dare they!! Where are these TEMES?! We'll MAKE them pay for beingsuch sexist, arrogant, bastards!!!!" I laughed.

"You bet we will! But first, where is your house? We need to settle in sowe can train more." Temari said with a smirk.

"After all, we don't just want to kick their sorry asses…" Ino saidwith a smirk.

"We want to wipe the floor with them and have them at our feet begging formercy!" Tenten said, cackling in an insane & evil way. Hinata smacked theback of her head & she returned to normal, but she was still smirking.

Violet nodded. "Okay follow me." She said as she turned down anotherroad, into a housing complex with a weird, but strangely familiar crest overevery doorway. The houses in the complex were really, really, really, REALLYbig. Like the smallest ones were 3 stories high and 1 block long.

We walked in awed silence for about 10 minutes. I was so shocked by thebeauty and size of the houses that I almost didn't notice that the entire complexseemed abandoned. Almost. There was no one but us around for kilometers as far as Icould tell. Then we came in front of a castle-like building which we couldonly assume was in the center of the complex. It was 7 stories tall from whatI could tell & by far the biggest house I've ever seen. It reminded me ofthe Kage Tower in Konoha.

I looked at Violet in awe and confusion. I was over my shock and I could seethe others looking around for people, or any signs of life too. Violet lookeddistressed, anticipating the question we were going to ask.

"Is this where our clan lives?" asked Ino.

'_No! You stupid pig! Don't ask her that!!'_

'**Ahh, I guess you can tell our clan is dead.'**

'_Yeah it's not hard to figure out.'_

'**No, not really. You'd have to be a stupid Pig NOT to notice the aura of death around this place.'**

"Um, no Ino, it's not. Our clan… is dead." Violet said in a stressedtone. I could practically feel the waves of pain & sadness washing over her. Iwalked over to her and hugged Vi. The other girls soon joined in.

"I'm sorry Vi." Ino said, tearing up herself.

"No worries. Death is apart of job, and life is for the living, ne?" Visaid, putting on a sad smile. She couldn't lie to me. She was upset and I could see the others didn't buy it either. But we let it go…for now.

"Violet, I'm not trying to upset you or pry, but…how did our clandie?" Hinata asked Vi-chan. Violet shrugged.

"Since you guys are Hikimi's, you have a right to know what I do." shesaid, "Our clan was killed shortly after we were all born. The elders andAmarante are the only ones who know how it happened. I don't even know. Andwhenever I try to ask they say 'All in good time Violet-sama.'Uggghhh!!!" she yelled in frustration.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe since we're here they'll tell ussoon. Since we're all together now..." I said.

"I hope." All the girls said at the same time.

"Alright, so how about we explore out new house?!" Ino yelled, trying tolighten the mood, but making us go deaf for about three seconds in the processof doing so.

"Shut up Ino-pig! You're gonna' wake the dead!!" I yelled, blew a raspberry at me. I just rolled my eyes, while everyone elselaughed. We all could be pretty childish at times.

Suddenly Violet stopped laughing and her face became blank & her eyes glazedover. The others noticed her sudden silence as well and stopped laughing.

"Hey, Vi? You alright?" Temari asked. No response came from Vi.

"Hey, Twinney. Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I asked nervously. I startedto gather my chakra into my hands for a medical jutsu. Just as my handsstarted to turn green, Violet shook her head and seemed to come out of hertrance.

She looked around her, as if she was lost and didn't know where she she studied each of out faces as if she'd never seen us before. None ofu said a word, too confused to even know what to ask.

"Hi guys!" she finally said.

"Umm… Hi? Vi, what's going on? Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, I'm fine! I just wanted to come out and say hi to my newsisters!" She smiled at us with a goofy grin.

"Come out?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'm 'Alice', but I answer to Violet & I decided I should give you the tour of the house, because I'm morefun then she is." Vi/Alice? Said.

"Alice? Wait what? Are you sick in the head or something?" Tenten asked confused.

'**Alice is Vi's Inner. Apparently Vi is more advanced than we are and they can switch whose in control of their body.' **Kara said to me.

'Oh! Wait? Can we do that?' I asked my inner.

'**Maybe, it'll take practice though. We can try it during our training here.' **Kara said before retreating back to where ever she goes when I'm not talking to her.

"Alice is Vi's inner. I guess we both have one." I explained to theothers. I had told them about Kara on our 3 day trip here to the Village.

"Oh, wow that's cool. I wish I had an inner." Ino said thoughtfully.

"No you don't" I said as Violet said "Yeah ok, lucky us. We're both bipolar. Now do you want to see the houseor not?" Vi asked.

We all shook our heads yes, realizing we had been standing outside the largecastle-like house for nearly 20 minutes now. We all started walking up to thehouse, but instead of the front door, Alice lead us around the side to a sideglass screen door.

Then suddenly, as we got close to the door, we heard Violet scream "Ahh!CLONES!!! MUST HUG!" and she ran straight into the screen door. She backedup a bit and ran at it again, and again, and again. Finally I took pity on mytwin and opened the door. Too bad she was too dizzy from running into glass torealize and ran at the now open doorway again.

She ran straight past me, into the house. Even from the outside you couldhear the crashing of something metal. There was a moment of silence followedby an "I'm okkaaay!!!". We all let out the breath we had been holding,but the relief was short lived as not 3 seconds after there was another HUGEcrash. "Owwww!"

"I got the really weird twin, didn't I?" I asked while sweat girls nodded.

"Yep." Ino said.

"Yeah." Hinata giggled.

"Uh-huh." Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"I think she's funny." Tenten smiled.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. I kept going straight, guessingthat Violet had ran straight too. I walked in to what seemed to be to be thekitchen. I couldn't really tell because of all the cobwebs and dust. Butsurely enough there was Violet under at least 50 pots and pans that had fallenoff the huge, 7ft tall wooden cabinet she had crashed into. A cloud ofdust hovered over her and started to settle. I bit my lip trying not tolaugh.

"Um…, Violet, are you okay?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.

"My head huuurrrrttttsssss!!!" she whined like a 2 year old in a toystore. I couldn't help it and doubled over laughing.

'**This girl is close to being my favorite person right now.' **Karalaughed.

'_I agree with Tenten, she knows how to make us laugh.' _I said.

'**She's goofy, but she had a very strong supply of chakra, especially since Alice is in control. You felt her chakra change when they switched personalities, didn't you? She'd be tough to beat in a fight, but… Alice is happier more carefree compared to Violet and she doesn't let the lingering cloud of death overshadow her life. I'm guessing Violet is the more serious, sarcastic, and quick-tempered one and she's the one in control when they're on missions. Alice must just come out when she wants to have fun. Alice seems more like the type who likes to smile and move forward with her life. We could use that personality in our group. We're really lucky to have her as a twin…' **Kara said.

'…_.yeah….' _I agreed, slightly shocked. That was the most I heard her say since…well, ever.

During this whole conversation with my inner, I had been laughing at Violet,who was now trying, and failing, to get out from under all the metal cookware.I noticed the others had followed in behind me and were now laughing with me."Hahahaha! S-sor-ry V-violet! But you're just so cute!" I said,starting to calm down.

I could barely see Violet pout under the pot on her head and pointed hermiddle and index finger at her eyes and then in my direction. Well, she triedto. The top part of her head was still coved by the pot, so she couldn'treally see me or point at her eyes.

This just made us all laugh harder.

'I think I'm going to like it here. We can all finally be happy here,with no strings attached' I thought as we all started to help Violet out ofthe mountain of pots and pans.

**EdwardIs4Me-Okay guys that's a lot of words but I guess you guys kinda deserve it again really sorry, but I do have an excuse. My **

**great-grandpa is in the hospital, so yeah that's my excuse other than writers block. So AnimeFreak218 wrote just about all of this chapter, so wooooooooo!!!! Big round of applause to her Woooooo!!! Review Please!! Reviews are inspiration!!!**


End file.
